


don't you put on a nice show?

by glazedsun



Series: SamBucky Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Edgeplay, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedsun/pseuds/glazedsun
Summary: There was nothing quite like the parties at the local buffet flats. Sure, Sam has been to one or two of Madame Walker’s parties. The rich opulence was an experience, and rubbing elbows with some of Harlem’s best poets, writers, and artists was truly inspirational. However, the buffet flats were quite a unique experience.the Harlem Renaissance fic that no one asked for (but everyone needs).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	don't you put on a nice show?

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! 
> 
> harlequin prompt: 1920s au  
> polyam bingo square: 1920s  
> sambucky bingo square: couch sex
> 
> i apologize that even though i did put some research into this... the dialogue is probably not as accurate as it could be. this is pretty much smut purely for the sake of smut.

It’s still early, relatively speaking, as Sam wanders into the apartment hosting that night’s party. He’d been at a ball down the street earlier, but rumors of a possible police raid had them scattering much earlier than usual. Whispers had circulated about this party, and Sam had jumped on the opportunity. 

There was nothing quite like the parties at the local buffet flats. Sure, Sam has been to one or two of Madame Walker’s parties. The rich opulence was an experience, and rubbing elbows with some of Harlem’s best poets, writers, and artists was truly inspirational. However, the buffet flats were quite a unique experience.

“Didn’t bother changing, huh?” Rhodey asks, wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulder and leading him further into the apartment, to a buffet table where there’s literal pitchers of gin set out.

Sam shrugs, winking at Rhodey. It’s true, he hadn’t bothered changing out of the outfit he’d been planning on wearing when he walked in the ball. It was a suit he’d tailored himself. The suit is a nice burgundy red, with a cape attached that flowed out behind him like wings, the underside of the cape accented with a copper lamé fabric. “I look good, gotta work it, you know?”

Rhodey laughs and agrees with him, handing him a gin and tonic. Sam turns to look around the room. It’s slowly starting to fill up with beautiful people, all in various stages of intoxication. “Oh look, white boys, two o’clock,” Rhodey says, voice lower as he nods over at two men who have just walked in. One of them struts in, holding himself with a confidence that looks like he belongs, but the other is looking around in awe.

“Can’t tell if the one’s never been around this many black folks, or if it’s the sex he’s gawking at,” Sam laughs. “They’re cute, though.”

“Knew they’d be your type,” Rhodey teases, holding out his drink.

Sam rolls his eyes, but clinks his glass against Rhodey’s anyway. “Date one white boy and suddenly you have a type,” he mutters.

Rhodey snorts. “Go get ‘em, sugar.” He nudges Sam in their direction, before he wanders off on his own.

Sam rolls his eyes again, but slowly makes his way towards them. From the corner of his eye, he can tell he’s caught their attention, but he makes a point to speak with people he knows along the way.

When he sees someone he’s hooked up with before, he coyly makes sure that the men are watching him before he leans in and gives the guy a long, passionate kiss. He presses his body against the man, pulling away with a smirk before turning to keep walking, one of the wings of his cape swirling behind him. He doesn’t have to look to know that he’s leaving the man panting behind him. Sam glances over at the two white boys, licking his lips and winking at them before disappearing into another room.

Sam sips his drink, moving to lean against the wall to watch the acts in front of him, waiting to see if anyone will follow him.

On the coffee table in the middle of the room, a man is on all fours, wearing only a crudely made leather collar around his neck. Behind him is another man, kneeling on the floor and working his tongue into the other man’s ass, drawing strings of moans out of him. The man’s tongue is _legendary_ ; what Sam wouldn’t give to be the one up there on the table. Someday, he thinks.

On a couch across the room, a man and a woman have just begun fucking enthusiastically, while nearby, three women are standing together, hands exploring as they kiss.

There’s nothing quite like these parties.

His eyes flit between every group, but time and time again, they are drawn back to the two men. The man on the table is shaking, drawing shuddering breaths. Sam murmurs out a sound of appreciation when the other man stands up and strips down, pulling on a condom and pushing into the man on the table, who cries out so loudly nearly everyone in the room turns to look.

 _God_ , it’s beautiful.

“Pretty hot, huh?” a voice murmurs in his ear, making Sam stand up straighter and glance over.

It’s one of the white men from earlier. Standing next to him, looking around with that same awed look on his face, is the other. “Incredibly,” Sam purrs in response. He lets his eyes travel up and down the man’s body before he does the same to the other.

“Like what you see, doll?”

Sam winks, offering his free hand. “Sam,” he says.

“James,” the other man introduces himself, then nods over to his companion. “And that’s Clint.”

Clint goes to give a little wave, but Sam reaches out to grab his hand. He makes to shake Clint’s hand, but gently pulls, just enough to force Clint on the other side of him.

They stand in silence for some time, watching the men in front of them. James and Clint both inch closer and closer to him until they’re pressed up against his sides. Sam shifts to stand with his back pressed up against James’, wrapping an arm around Clint’s waist and dragging him in as well.

Clint turns in Sam’s arm, staring into his eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. Sam groans, kissing Clint hungrily, rolling his hips back and feeling how hard James is behind him. Clint moans, hands on Sam’s hips, as the kiss gets more and more desperate.

Eventually, Sam is forced to pull back and catch his breath. When he opens his eyes, he watches as the man on the table comes with a cry. Sam’s whole body shudders. The man and woman seem to have vacated the couch. The three women, meanwhile, are in various states of undress, one on her knees with her face buried in another’s pussy, the third fingering herself under her dress as she watches, pressing kisses to the woman being eaten out.

“Couch,” Sam says, once he can find his voice.

“You good with it here?” James asks, looking to both Sam and Clint. “We can go get a room.”

Sam nods eagerly, but Clint hesitates for a minute. “Why not?” he finally says, shrugging and stepping back, leading Sam over to the couch, trusting James to follow them.

“Now, doll, what do you say we get you out of this suit? I wouldn’t want to ruin such a lovely thing,” James purrs, his Brooklyn accent thick.

“Might need a little help doing so,” Sam shoots back, holding up his arms.

Clint and James both laugh, and work together to undress him. Sam can’t help but preen under their attention. Once Sam is completely naked, and the suit is folded nicely on the table by the end of the couch, James pulls him in for a kiss.

As he’s kissing James, Sam feels Clint moving to stand behind him, running his hands over his back and groping his ass.

“James is going to love fucking you,” Clint murmurs into Sam’s ear, the tip of his finger sliding in the cleft of Sam’s ass, teasing him.

Sam moans into the kiss, pushing back against Clint’s finger, silently asking for more.

“What do you think, Clint?” James murmurs after he pulls away from the kiss to press light kisses down Sam’s neck. “I think our Sam here was enjoying that tonguing earlier.”

“Oh, he definitely was,” Clint replies, pushing just the tip of his finger inside of Sam, causing him to cry out softly.

“Think we should do the same for him?” James asks, reaching down to grab Sam’s ass.

“I bet he’d be so pretty, with a tongue up his ass,” Clint purrs, pushing his finger in a little bit more.

There’s something about them talking about him like he’s not there that’s getting Sam off. It’s probably the same reason he’s so interested in being the collared man on the table, too, now that he thinks about it.

“You know, I think you’re right,” James agrees, abruptly stepping back from Sam.

Sam lets out a low whine, falling back against Clint, forcing a little more of Clint’s finger inside of him.

He looks between James and Clint, and makes the decision for himself when the two of them keep teasing him. God damn it, he wants something in his ass. Sam abruptly pulls away from Clint and lays down on his stomach on the couch, lifting his ass slightly in the air as an invitation, knees bent under him.

“Now ain’t that a pretty picture,” James says, and Sam watches him move closer. Clint moves to sit on the couch, shifting over so that Sam’s head is in his lap. He makes no move to undress or anything, yet, just strokes Sam’s short hair, staring at Sam’s ass.

This would probably be so much easier on a bed, but Sam doesn’t have the patience to consider moving to another room. There’s also just… something about being here, where anyone and everyone can walk in and watch… about putting on a show… Sam shivers.

“So do something about it,” Sam challenges, arching his back for them, knowing how good he looks.

“Bossy,” Clint teases. Sam looks up at him, glaring playfully at him.

“Wouldn’t have to be if you would just get to it already,” he groans, looking back over his shoulder to glare at James as well.

James snickers, smacking Sam’s ass lightly before teasing him with his fingertip again. Sam’s impatient groan turns into a groan of pleasure when he feels James’ tongue teasing at him. He whines a little, pushing back for more.

James teases Sam for a moment, before pushing his tongue fully inside of Sam. Sam moans, resting his forehead on Clint’s thigh as he starts to lose himself in the feeling. Clint starts petting his head, running his thumb lightly over Sam’s skin, telling him how beautiful he is. As Sam moans, James begins to work his tongue in and out of Sam, curling it and flexing.

Sam tries to push his hips back to force James’ tongue in deeper, but James grabs his hips to hold him in place. The action makes him shudder and swallow thickly, keeping still.

“So good for me,” James murmurs, making Sam beam with pleasure. “Want more?”

“Please,” Sam whines, looking back over his shoulder, pleading with his eyes too.

James smirks at Sam, the cocky expression on his face sending a shock of arousal through Sam. Of course James notices, and raises an eyebrow in amusement at Sam, who raises an eyebrow right back to challenge James. “You’re something else, darling,” James purrs, sliding his tongue back inside of Sam and making Sam moan in pleasure. When Sam relaxes a little, James slide one of his fingers in.

“Yes,” Sam sighs, groaning and trying to push back against James for more.

Clint makes a tsk-ing sound, and Sam immediately stills. “Good boy,” Clint smiles down at him, and Sam relaxes, letting the pleasure run through him.

As a reward, James slides another finger inside of Sam, curling them in a way that has Sam crying out in pleasure. James pulls his face back, teasing kisses on the skin in the dip above the curve of his ass as he pushes a third finger in, leaving Sam nearly shaking underneath him.

“Oh god,” he moans when James begins to move his fingers in and out of him, just slow enough to tease Sam and drive him wild. He wants so badly to push back, to force James to move faster, but he keeps still anyway, not wanting to risk James stopping completely.

At the same time, he has no idea how long he will last.

“You’re shaking, beautiful,” James observes, his voice light and teasing. “Need something?”

“More,” Sam replies, not quite begging, but it’s close.

James doesn’t move immediately, waiting for long enough that Sam can’t help but whine. At the sound of Sam’s whine, James finally begins to move his fingers inside of Sam faster, curving them _just_ the right way to make his knees nearly give out underneath him. Sam’s shaking even harder by then, barely holding himself together in the charged environment. There’s sounds from them, and from all around them, and it’s adding to the intensity of everything. 

“He’s barely keeping it together,” Clint says. “Think he’s ready for you?”

Sam shudders at the question. He wants to fuck himself back against James, demand more in that way, but he also wants to be good and keep still.

In the end, his desire to be good wins out. He answers the question without words, instead by clenching around James’ finger.

James lets out a short, surprised laugh at that. “Mmm, that’s a yes. Gonna keep his mouth occupied for me?”

“Of course,” Clint says, not looking up from Sam. “What do you think, Sam?” All Sam can do is nod in response, words not coming fast enough. “Lift up.”

Sam shifts from resting on his forearms to his hands, allowing Clint more room to move. Clint doesn’t get fully naked, just pulls his pants and underwear down enough to be able to pull his dick out. Unconsciously, Sam licks his lips, which just makes Clint smirk.

“Eager, huh?” he teases, scratching lightly at the back of Sam’s neck.

Clint’s lucky that Sam has absolutely no shame tonight, because Sam just kind of shrugs and winks up at Clint. He rests back down on his forearms, bringing his face closer to Clint. Once he’s comfortable again, Sam flicks his tongue out, teasing at Clint, who makes a soft sound of encouragement, keeping his hand steady on the back of Sam’s neck but not forcing him down.

It’s, honestly, kind of nice. It’s a steady presence, but it’s not a pressure forcing him down. Sam uses it as encouragement to take his time, and focuses on dragging his tongue up and down the length of Clint’s dick before swirling it around the head.

He’s so focused that he barely notices James pulling his fingers out, until there’s a different kind of pressure pushing against him. He moans, rocking his hip back to silently beg for James, sucking the head of Clint’s dick into his mouth. As James pushes into him almost _achingly_ slowly, Sam takes Clint further into his mouth at the same pace.

When James is far enough in that their bodies are flush together, he leans over Sam’s back to be able to murmur in his ear, biting at the earlobe, “Show me on Clint if you want it nice and slow, or fast and hard.”

Sam shudders violently at the request, but nods. He doesn’t have to think about it: he knows that he needs it hard. He pulls nearly off of Clint, only to swallow him down again almost immediately. He sets a quick pace of moving his head, alternating between shallow movements and taking Clint so far in that his gag reflex starts to protest. He groans when Clint moans his name.

“Good boy,” James says, making Sam shudder and preen a little underneath him. James starts to move his hips, working up to a fast, hard pace. Sam slowly starts losing himself in the sensation of being so full, and as he gets closer to his release, it’s difficult to keep a steady pace over Clint.

He looks up at Clint, their eyes meeting. Clint seems to understand Sam’s silent permission, and uses the hand that’s on the back of Sam’s neck to apply enough pressure to hold him still. Clint begins to move his hips up to fuck into Sam’s mouth. It’s awkward at first, with their position, but Clint manages to find a steady rhythm.

All he can do now is kneel there as both men have their way with him. He feels used, but in a good way… a way that makes him feel wanted, with the way that both James and Clint are murmuring a combination of his name and various praises.

“Please,” he gasps, but doesn’t even know what he’s asking for at this point. More? To get off? Both?

Clint soothes him, scratching gently at the back of Sam’s neck. It helps ground Sam, bringing him back from the brink of everything being too much. “Good boy,” Clint praises, and Sam sighs in content, letting himself be used.

It doesn’t even occur to him to think about his own neglected dick until James wraps a hand around it. Sam moans his name around Clint, who groans out a moan of his own.

“Don’t know how much longer I’ll last,” Clint groans. “His mouth is… amazing.” Sam shudders, feeling his face heat up with the praise. “Want it in your mouth or on your face, gorgeous?”

In response, Sam hollows his cheeks out, sucking in and teasing Clint with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Clint breathes out, and Sam looks up just in time to see the way that his eyes roll back in pleasure as he cries out Sam’s name in his release. Sam eagerly swallows down as much as he can, not even noticing the tears in his eyes. With a long, content sigh, Clint carefully pulls out, smiling tiredly down at Sam.

Sam shudders, feeling his own release near, but his eyes don’t leave Clint’s even as James fucks harder into him. He can feel James losing control, each thrust getting more and more erratic. Sam clenches around James, which makes him groan out Sam’s name.

“He looks so good like this, James. Looks so fucked out, and hasn’t even come yet,” Clint says, sounding not only pretty fucked out himself, but also in awe of Sam.

James groans again, dragging his thumb over Sam, which makes him let out a shaky whine and roll his hips back in desperation. He tears his gaze away from Clint to throw his head back, moaning. He’s shaking so hard that he’s not sure how much longer he’ll be able to hold himself up.

“Oh, god,” Sam moans, pushing back, which is all James need to come with a cry.

Just when Sam feels like he’s about to come, James grips the base of his dick, keeping him right on the verge of release, but unable to reach it. “Not yet,” James says, breathless.

“Please,” Sam begs, feeling more tears leak out of his eyes as he tries to calm himself down. He looks back and forth between the two of them, begging with his eyes as well.

James smirks at him, slowly pulling out of Sam. He stands up, and nods to Clint. Clint nods back, helping Sam turn over so he could lie on his back, legs hitched over the side of the couch, his whole body on display for the room. “Beautiful,” Clint murmurs to Sam, hands exploring Sam’s body as James walks over to kneel in front of the couch.

Thankfully, James doesn’t continue to tease Sam, and almost immediately takes Sam fully into his throat. Sam cries out his name, leaning his head back against Clint’s thigh.

Just when Sam thought the teasing was over, James stills. Sam groans in frustration, gripping the back of James’ neck.

It isn’t until Sam begins to vocally beg again that James resumes the blow job, and Sam relaxes underneath him. He’s not even sure that the words he’s using are, well, even words at all anymore. His brain has shut off, and all he can focus on is the feeling of being inside James’ mouth, and the release he can feel building in his body.

“Go on,” Clint says after a few agonizingly pleasurable moments. “Come for him, Sam.”

Sam’s body seems to have a visceral reaction to Clint’s words, and his orgasm hits him almost immediately. He cries out what might be a mixture of James’ and Clint’s name before collapsing back against Clint, whole body shuddering.

He doesn’t quite black out, because he can hear their gentle murmurings of praise, but he’s not entirely with it either. Everything’s a little hazy, but it’s nice. It’s soft words, soft touches, and that’s about all he can comprehend.

When he regains his senses, he notices that both Clint and James are fully dressed again, sitting on either side of him on the couch. He’s got his underwear on, but James is holding the folded suit.

Sam blinks slowly, then turns to face James. “There you are,” James smiles at Sam.

“You good?” Clint asks, squeezing Sam’s thigh.

Sam nods, still not quite able to find his voice.

Clint nods and stands up carefully, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Sam’s lips. He lingers a moment, like he’s unsure how exactly to end this. “Thanks,” he settles on, and it’s more than a little awkward, but it’s sweet, and genuine, so Sam smiles up at Clint and winks at him before the man turns to wander off.

James stands up as well, offering a hand to Sam and handing him the suit once he’s stood up, which Sam carefully begins changing back into. Sam looks around as he’s pulling his jacket back on, making sure no one is paying attention as he leans in to press a quick kiss to James’ lips.

“See you at home later?” James whispers.

“You know it,” Sam smiles, squeezing his hand.

He gets a wink in response. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Buck,” Sam winks back, watching as Bucky turns to leave. “Oh, and bring Clint back another night?”

Bucky snorts, rolling his eyes playfully. “I knew you’d like him.”

“You know me well,” Sam shrugs.

“And you’re lucky I love you and playing your games. Have fun, doll,” Bucky murmurs, smiling fondly at Sam before turning to walk away from him. Sam smiles, waiting for a few moments before wandering over to get a fresh drink, feeling blissfully fucked out and relaxed.

He’s pouring gin into a glass when he hears a familiar voice. “Don’t you put on a nice show?” When Sam looks up, Rhodey is walking over, holding hands with his apparently on-again girlfriend, Carol, who had her other arm around her wife, Maria.

“Gotta give the people what they want,” Sam shrugs, a cheeky grin on his face as he catches Bucky’s eye.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually inspired by a reading that i did for one of my sexuality studies classes on the queerness of the Harlem Renaissance; the man with the legendary tongue is from a quote in said reading.


End file.
